crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sven Arfirë
Sven Arfirë is a werewolf that lives underground, he has a look that people can considered badass to other monsters but he is really gentle inside, he tends to give a very bad first impression. Personality Sven is a lonely werewolf that enjoys spending time in grillby's surrounded by people, even if he seems to be just another "bad wolf", he is really nice on the inside, but his personality is complicated due to some issues of the past making him unstable emotionally. He is pansexual, and has a thing for annoying people with "high standards". He only has one friend, she is called Mirage, even if isn't her real name, she always calls herself Mirage, it seems that nickname has something to do with her powers. She tends to hang out with him, both play music together. He was also friends with Corrilina, with her relationship with Mirage, until she ran away and the relationship fell through. Sven attempted to find Corrilina again with Mirage to fix their relationship, but he couldn’t ever find even a scent of her. He also has a little sister called Khazuna, she is a bit different from the rest of the family, being the only "hybrid" in years, besides that they have a good relationship, but due to her size and the fact that she is an Eclonè, Sven is a little overprotective. (Not to mention that she is the only female in the litter). His sense of justice is complicate, because he tends to act following his own feelings, more than using his head. Backstory: After the war, his family went throught some hard time, since his species was really close to a certain human family, related by blood and honor, but sadly they got separated. They made a promise to not harm this family, but, the truth they never saw them again, leaving a great hole in the Wargen family's heart. He is interested in the Royal Guard, but he wasn't sure enough if they will allow him to join. Several times he stayed up until late, thinking on a way to ask about it, but his confidence is fragile. Appearance He has the avarage werewolf type of body, but he is more chubby in that aspect, big pawns, strong legs, stooped posture and big fangs, the usual. His fur is completely dark grey, making his golden eyes stand out, also he has a little scar in the snout. (Casual): He has an old black T-shirt with ripped out sleeves, seems like there is something written down but it's too blurred to read, his jeans barely end up below his knees, since they are kinda of "torn". Stats, Armor and ACTs Base Stats: AT: 50 DF: 10 HP: 100 ACTs: -Check, Howl, Pet, Play, Flirt. Quotes Pacifist Encounter: -"Who are you stranger? have you seen any Royal Guard here?" Pacifist/Neutral - "Hmmm how can I trust you?. Hmm that remains to be seen..." Pacifist/Neutral - "What are you trying to do? I'M NOT A SIMPLE DOG" #1 - "Stop! i'm not a teddy bear!" #2 - "Grr.." #3 - "You howl like a little puppy, let me show you how it's done" #1 - "Come on, you can do it better, with enthusiasm" #2 - "...Are you trying to hit on me?" #1 - "...I don't feel really confident right now" #2 - "...Thanks for the advice, i'll keep that in mind" #3 - "Our family used to sing together" #1 - "Let me help you, it's not only a piece of wood and some strings, it's a family treasure" #2 - "We are more than dogs of war, we are the protectors... remember that, maybe you could be one, someday" #3 to Spare ❄Trivia * Sven's appearance and general idea is based on the Worgens, from World of Warcraft, '''and Warwick from League of Legends.''' * He has 7 siblings, with him they are 6 boys and the seventh is her little sister, Khazura. * Sven posseses a family armor, it was inherited from his father. Category:UnderTale Category:OCs Category:St. Akira Category:Male